Killin' Zombies
by Appletastic69
Summary: This is my story. It has two OC's in it. Mine and my friend's. I'm basing this off of the episodes so when I get to the episode six whereabouts, I'm gonna stop writing until October when it starts airing again. It has everyone   hopefully   in character.
1. Information

Name: Elise MacManus

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Age: 18

Weapons: Throwing knives, Remington Model 870 Shotgun, Silenced 9 mm, baseball bat

Family: Two sisters, a brother and parents

Any Random Possessions: PokéWalker, two dead DS's, a whole bunch of little DS Pokémon Games, charging chords for the DS's

Theme Song: Howl by Florence and the Machine

Name: Mellisa Ryder

Age: 22

Weapons: Barrett M99 Sniper Rifle "Bethany", a fire axe and a hunting knife

Any Random Possessions:

Theme Song: Redemption by InnerPartySystem


	2. Beginning

**::Chapter 1::**

I was at home. My three year old Rottweiler, Turtle, was lying in front of the couch I was lying on. My hand was draped over the side of the couch, my fingers lightly brushing the top of his head.

I was watching the Boondock Saints and, like the nerd I am, was reciting the prayer they say right before they kill the big boss dude.

I looked towards the window and saw clouds start to roll in. It was gonna rain eventually. Probably not soon which sucks. I love the rain.

I continued watching the Boondock Saints on low volume, not really thinking about anything. Turtle's head shot up, his ears perked up and he was baring his teeth. A low growl escaped from his throat as he stared at my front door that was dead bolted and had a dresser put in front of it.

I turned off my TV and stalked towards the door, lightly placing my ear against it. I heard some slow footsteps and a sort of muffled sound. I didn't think that a zombie would be able to break through my door but you never know. Maybe they could.

I went to my bedroom where I left a duffle bag all packed in case I had to get out of here quickly. I was glad that I was able to stay in my apartment. I knew where all the exits were and I was allowed to smoke.

I grabbed my silenced 9 millimeter and loaded it. During the first days of the infection, I broke into a gun shop that was a couple blocks from my apartment and just took whatever I wanted. I didn't take too much. Just the 9 millimeter and a Remington Model 870 Shotgun. There were some throwing knives there that I just took for shits and giggles.

I walked out into the living room, my duffle bag on my back in case I felt the need to leave. I would be able to just go down the fire escape and then I'd be good. Kinda…

This is what I got for living in Atlanta. Thousands of people flooded towards Atlanta because the army said they could "protect" people. When they failed to comply, those thousands of people became infected so now there's way too many Walkers. Way more than needed.

I stood behind my couch, my gun pointed towards my door. I was thinking about how the Left 4 Dead zombies just kinda broke through any door they wanted so I was being cautious. Right when I thought that the zombie had passed by, Turtle decided to stand up and come stand beside me. In that process, his shoulder blade hit roughly against the coffee table, which caused him to give a surprised, and loud, yelp.

My shoulders slumped, "Fuck Turtle… shut up." I whispered as sternly as I could while whispering. He whined and crawled to my feet, trying to look as apologetic as possible. My heart started racing and my breathing accelerated. The only reason I was able to stay in my apartment was because Turtle and I were quiet. He was more of a growler than a barker and I made sure that whatever I did was quiet. Then he just blew our cover in two seconds.

I tried to calm myself and listened closely. I didn't hear anything. It could've been possible that the Walker already walked past and unknowingly past his possible next meal. My hopes were shattered when I heard scratching at the door.

A small groan escaped my throat and I leaned against the back of my couch. I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about one zombie but if there's one, then more will come. Two options came to mind.

One, I could stay here until I _had_ to leave or two, I could leave before I had to fight my way through fifty billion zombies to get to safety.

I decided to choose none of the above. I was gonna wait just to see if more zombies _did_ come and if more than five came, I'd leave. Simple solution.

I grabbed anything I'd need in case I did need to leave. Stuff like a few extra clothes, some memorable objects like my two DS's, my PokéWalker, a couple of my favorite DS games and my DS chargers. Of course, soon the power was going to go out, obviously, but I brought them anyways.

I sat back down on the couch, my duffle bag zipped up and Turtle was sitting beside me with his choker chain on and a chain leash attached to it. I got up and went to my door, pressing my eye against the peephole. There were three zombies there now and a fourth was walking towards the door to help its undead comrades.

I went to the kitchen and began looking through all the cupboards, hoping to find some food. There was nothing. I guess I'd have to leave soon anyways…

I sighed and walked towards the window that led out to the fire escape. I grabbed Turtle's chain and my duffle bag as I walked past the couch. I let Turtle out of the window first then hopped out right behind him. I never realized until now that I had no idea how I'd get Turtle down the fire escape. I was on the second floor so it wouldn't be _that_ far down…

I stood there for a minute before getting a brilliant idea. I told Turtle to stay and went back inside. I got as many blankets as I could and went back out. I tied the blankets together and wrapped it under Turtle's belly. I let Turtle start going down the ladder before he slipped forward. The blankets held him up and my "strong" muscles made sure he didn't fall down on the pavement below.

My muscles were screaming in agony as I lowered him as quickly as possible without full out dropping him. When he finally got to the pavement, I felt like I just finished working out with hundred pound weights for ten hours. Turtle looked up at me expectantly, whimpering and squirming anxiously.

I went down to meet him and grabbed his chain again. He jumped up at me, licking my face happily. I laughed, "Quit it Turtle. We weren't even seperated from each other." He just gave me a dopey smile. I pushed him off me, "Now, come on. We gotta get food and find somewhere to live."


	3. Atlanta

**::Chapter 2::**

Turtle and I were wandering around the city. I didn't know where to find food. I had a feeling that most of the food from most of the grocery stores were already gone. They'd already be raided long before I would get there, but I had no other choice. It's not like I had anything to do anyways.

We continued walking forward through the streets. For some reason, there was a distinct lack of undead, and it was bothering me. There were a few here and there but other than that, there were barely any.

With the first few grocery stores, my suspicions were confirmed. All the food had already been raided. Even the gross cold cereals that no one liked. Like Veggie-O's. No one liked Veggie-O's.

Either way, I was walking again. Turtle ran ahead of me towards a car. He sniffed along the car door before scratching at it. He turned his head to me as I walked to his side and let out a whine.

I peered in through the window, trying to see what Turtle was making such a big deal about. There was a dead person in there. Not undead, just dead. He was _so_ decomposed. He looked slimy. I wasn't that surprised actually. I had no idea how long he was dead. I saw this happen in an episode of CSI. He baked in there for a while, making him disgusting looking.

It took me a moment to realize that I should look in the back of the car. When I did, I saw a _big_ box labeled "DORITOS". The box was sealed shut with tape so I couldn't tell if there was actually Doritos in there or not, but I had to take the chance. Even if I had to risk my life by opening that door and letting that decomposing filth smell roll out.

It was a two door car so the only options I had was to either open the driver's door, move his seat forward and reach my hand in to grab the box of possible food OR to open the passenger's side and practically crawl through the car to get to the box of possible chips that were behind the driver's seat.

I decided to go for the first choice, as there was a less chance of me getting coated in the disgusting ooze. The doors were unlocked and I thought I'd just be able to open the door and then go on with my plan. I was wrong. The door wouldn't open. It was like it was sealed closed. I pulled harder and it was like trying to separate a piece of metal from a strong magnet. I would get it open just a little bit before some weird force sucked it back in.

I put both hands on the handle and one foot planted on the side of the car. I pulled as hard as I could, using my arms, my leg and my body weight. Finally, the door opened. It made a suction cup kind of sound and as soon as the door opened, the most foul smell I've ever smelt came out of the car and some gross, slimy goo came pouring out onto the pavement.

I turned my head away from the car and coughed a couple times from the horrible smell. When I was finished, I saw Turtle looking up at me anxiously. I stroked his head, "I'm okay." I went back to the car and covered my nose and mouth with my leather jacket sleeve. It blocked out most of the smell. Kind of.

I decided against trying to move the dead guy's seat forward and just reached my hand in. I got a firm hold on the box and pulled it out quickly. I put the box down on the pavement and took out one of my throwing knives before slicing through the tape that sealed the box shut.

I almost squealed in delight as I saw many little red bags filled with my favorite chips. I stuffed them all into my quite large duffle bag and took a bag out for me to eat right now.

I leaned against the car, eating chip after chip and occasionally giving one to Turtle. Halfway through the mini bag, I wondered if there was anything in the trunk. I quickly polished off the bag and dropped it, letting it roll down the empty street.

I went to the back of the car and saw that you needed the key to open it. My stomach churned at the thought of reaching my hand into that car again but it's not like I had much choice. I didn't know how long it would be before I would find food like this again.

So, I went back to the driver's side and saw the keys dangling from the key hole. I reached in and snatched them in a heartbeat.

I went back around and opened the trunk. Inside, there was a box of energy drinks. I eagerly opened the box, only to find out that there was only seven left. I didn't care. Seven was better than none.

Now, I was walking around a zombie infested city with a Rottweiler and a bag filled with Doritos and energy drinks. This was totally how life was supposed to go. I was walking down a random alley when I heard a shot. Sounded quite far away but I didn't care. If there were gunshots, there were people. Which meant, I wasn't gonna die a human gummy bear.

I went towards the gunshots with Turtle right behind me. It wasn't long before the shots stopped so I had to just walked toward where I _thought_ they were coming from.

It was easy to figure out where the shots were. Because where the humans are, that's where the zombies are. And the zombies were flocking towards this one building that I've never been to before.

Turtle looked up to the top of the building, his ears pointed up and his nose quivering with every sniff he took. I knelt down and unhooked the chain from his collar, "What's up Turtle?" He stood up, looking up intently towards the roof. I couldn't hear anything. I listened closer, hearing something ever so faintly. I wasn't able to make it out at all. They were too quiet.

I strained my hearing as much as I could. I only heard angry voices. Very angry voices. I stood up straight, "Well Turtle, let's go up there and see if these people will help-" Turtle started growling, baring his fangs and standing stiff legged while glaring at a zombie that started staggering over to us.

I slowly nodded, "Ohh… I forgot about you guys…" Behind the zombie, there was another one. And another after that and so on and so forth.

I took a few steps backwards, still facing the zombies, "Turtle, let's go." He backed up with me. As more zombies came towards us, I decided to stop this stupid backing up thing and just run. "Turtle come on!" I almost yelled as I turned around and ran down the alley I just walked up.

Turtle ran right behind me, not showing any interest in staying and fighting off the zombies. I took several different paths so that I would just run in a circle around the building that held live humans. It took about two blocks before I felt like my heart was gonna explode.

I hopped over a fence and landed in a baseball field. I held my chest, wheezing like a mofo, "Ugh… I should've never quit playing basket ball…" Turtle wandered around the baseball field, curious of the new smells. Suddenly, I realized that where there was a baseball field, there were baseball bats.

I took a minute to catch my breath before jogging over to one of the dugout things. I peaked down into the pit and saw a baseball bat sitting nicely against the wall. I weighed it in my hand and smiled, "Alright, sweet. 'Getta smash in some zombie faces." I rested the bat on my shoulder and walked out of the dugout. I let out a short whistle for Turtle and motioned for him to come over. His ears swivelled towards me and he ran over to my side again.

I felt the first drop of water hit my nose as soon as I decided to leave the baseball field. I looked up to the sky and noticed that there were clouds everywhere all of a sudden. "Well," I said as I placed my hands on my hips, "looks like rain."

Turtle looked up at the sky also as the raindrops also hit him on the nose. He opened his mouth slightly before snapping at every raindrop he saw. I smiled, "Let's go back to the random building of randomness. We can fight through those zombies." I tried convincing myself. As much as I _love_ killing zombies, I couldn't fight through all of those bitches. There were too many.

But for some reason, as soon as I got to the building, the zombies weren't all there. There were a lot more before I left, and they;d run off somewhere more interesting. The rain stopped after raining for about, five minutes. I did find it a little odd that it was so short but I guess I couldn't complain much. There were a lot more weirder things going on.

Turtle looked up to the roof of the building, his ears perked up and his nose quivering again. Something was definitely going on up there but before I had time to actually try listening, I heard something more prominent. It sounded like a… car alarm?

Turtle stopped looking at the building and turned his head towards where the car alarm sound was coming from. Some zombies started coming towards me from behind but I couldn't tell if they were going after the car alarm or for me.

Right before the zombies got close to me, I saw the most beautiful, wonderful, jizztastic red car drive past, the car alarm blaring. My mouth dropped, "What the fuck? They left me! What dicks!" I looked over my shoulder at the zombies doing their weird, limp run thing coming towards me. I shook my head, "Fuck this shit!" With my new anger accompanying me, I gripped my baseball bat in both hands and hit the first zombie I got to across the head.

It fell to the pavement before beginning to crawl towards me. I was about to go all Hit Girl on all these zombies bitches but Turtle grabbed my pants leg in between his teeth and began pulling me away from them, whining the whole time. I glared at the zombies before letting Turtle drag me wherever he wanted me to go. He was a dog. Dogs have instinct things and stuff like that so he should know where he's going at least a little bit.

He continued pulling me towards the building before I turned around and just followed him. He led the way for a little bit before I saw a big truck drive away from the building. I stomped my foot and ran my fingers through my hair, "Fuck! They did it again! I got left twice!" I stomped over to a random car and broke the window with the butt of my baseball bat. I was mumbling angrily to myself as I began to hotwire the car. "Fuckin' fuck fucks. Leavin' me for dead at some fuckin' abandoned building with fuckin' zombies all over the place. Fuck."

Turtle jumped a little as the car roared to life. More like moaned actually. It was a piece of shit. I sat up right and threw my bag in the back of the car, "I'm gonna go find these motherfuckers and as soon as I do, I'll fuckin' kill 'em all. That's what they fucking get for leaving behind." I said angrily as I drove away in the direction of the other people. When I found them, they were gunna _wish_ the zombies got to 'em.


	4. Camp

**::Chapter 3::**

I was able to hear a distant car alarm but it didn't take long before it disappeared. I mumbled angrily to myself while Turtle stuck his head out the window, enjoying the wind blowing in his face. I was so mad! Not only was I ditched, _twice_, but I couldn't find these stupid bitches so then I can kill them myself for leaving me.

The car alarm was the only thing I had going for me but then that stopped being loud and stupid so now I couldn't even figure out where they were. I was _so_ mad I felt like shooting everything in a ten mile radius. Except for Turtle of course.

I looked around in the car, looking to see if there were any CDs or _something_ that I could play to stop this deafening silence that was going on. Unfortunately, this person apparently never listened to music or they just didn't listen to music in the car.

My fist slammed against the steering wheel as my anger started to quench. I mean, I guess they didn't really deserve my anger. They didn't know I was there and they probably thought I was just another zombie. However, I had a dog with me and I wasn't staggering around like someone who was crazy drunk _and_ I had a baseball bat in my hands. I _never_ saw a zombie with a weapons or a baseball bat or anything like that.

Whatever. I had to remember what I learned in that anger management thing I went to. Deep breathing and… well that was all I remembered from that.

As soon as my I started to calm down, the car gave a violent jerk and a weird rattling sound erupted out of nowhere. The wheel went all crazy and I had little to no control left of the moving vehicle I was sitting in. I slammed my foot on the brake, making the car swerve and the back slipped and slid all over the place.

The car all of a sudden stopped with one last violent jerk and it was sitting horizontally across the road. At first, all I felt was panic and in that panic, I gripped the steering wheel with both hands so tightly my knuckles were white and my eyes were wide with fear. I turned my head to Turtle, just to make sure he was okay. He tried to crawl over onto my lap and lick my face, showing that he was perfectly fine and not hurt.

While I was stroking his head, I saw smoke rising out from under the hood of the car. I groaned, "Fuck…" I quickly opened the door and got out before reaching into the back of the car for my duffle bag. Turtle hopped out right behind me and sniffed along the road then just started to entertain himself while I tried to figure out what was wrong with the car.

I opened the hood of the car and looked inside. Something was smoking but I had no fucking idea what it was. I rummaged around inside of it, trying to figure out what was wrong. I did take Mechanics in high school but… I barely passed that class and the only reason I passed was because I was working with someone who sucked at math but was good with the engine and I rocked at math but sucked with the engine. We helped each other out. Now, all I had was my amazing math skills and no engine skills.

My fingers wrapped around a wire that looked like it was connected to the thing that was emitting smoke all over the place. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the wire out. At first, there was nothing but then, the car started its alarm.

My eyes shot open and I jumped back, surprised by the sudden loud noise that was erupting from car. Turtle barked at the car at first, only to be hushed by me. I knew my cover was already blown but that didn't matter, I had to find a way to re-cover it.

Since I had no idea on how to shut up the car, I took out my baseball bat and started to beat down on the engine and everything else in there. After around five swings, the car shut up. I smiled at my genius mind before I felt the anger starting to rise in my chest again. Now I had no fucking car. If it wasn't broken before, it was now.

I looked around, just making sure that there were no zombies around and as soon as I found out that there weren't, I laid out my anger on the now dead car. I hit it repeatedly with my baseball bat until I was calm again.

I sat against the car and dropped my baseball bat beside me. I didn't know what to do now. I had no where to go at all whatsoever. My family, if they were still alive, were back at home in Miami. Miami was a while to go with just walking. _Especially_ during a zombie apocalypse.

Turtle continued sniffing around the road, his little stub of a tail wagging ever so slightly. I ignored him while I moved my right arm around uncomfortably. I quietly groaned, "Fuck me… I think I pulled somethin'." While I flexed and un-flexed my fucked up arm, Turtle practically hopped into my lap and grabbed my jacket sleeve in between his teeth and tried pulling me away. I looked impatiently at him, "Whaaaaaat?" He just pulled harder, a quiet growl forming from his throat.

"What? What do you want?" He let go of my jacket sleeve and bounded a few steps away, barking the whole time. I stood up and walked to him, grabbing the baseball bat as I left. Turtle jumped up and down, acting all proud and majestic and shit.

He ran away down a dirt road, barking and prancing around as I followed. I put my fingers to my lips, "Shut the _fuck_ up Turtle! There's a low chance that there's zombies _this_ far away but there's still a chance." He ignored me and continued barking while running up this road.

**::Later That Night ((Mellisa's POV))::**

Who knew that Lori and Carl were Rick's family? It was pretty adorable seeing their reunion and now Carl got his daddy back. It seemed like a great day. Rick got installed into the "family" and now we were sitting around the fire and everyone got to interrogate him.

While everyone was asking Rick questions, I began to think about what would happen tomorrow. It wasn't going to be as great as today. Daryl was gonna be fucking _pissed_ when he found out we left Merle handcuffed to that roof but I guess we could deal with that tomorrow. And by "we" I mean Shane and new guy.

T-Dog was just leaving when everyone heard something. It sounded like… barking? We all looked down the road to where it sounded like the barking was coming from. Shane and Rick started to stand up just as a Rottweiler came running into camp.

The Rottweiler barked at us, not in a menacing way but in a "HEY GUYS!" kinda way. I stood up and walked over to him, "What's up random dog?" He jumped up at me, biting my jacket and tried pulling me away.

I let him lead me away until I heard Shane say, "Mel. You shouldn't be leavin' during the night."

I flicked my hand at him, "This dog knows something. Maybe there's someone around or something."

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Fucked if I know but you can never tell with this kinda shit. I'm gonna go just in case."

Dale stood up and walked over to me too, "If you want to go that much, you're not going alone. I'll go with you."

In the end, I got to go with this random dog with Shane, Rick, Dale and Glenn. I think everyone else was curious to know what this Rottweiler wanted too.

Quite a ways down the road, we found some girl sitting down on the ground with her back against a big rock. She was looking down so it really looked like she was dead. The guys, besides Glenn who didn't have a gun, pointed their guns at the body while Glenn and I just stood there.

The dog let out a threatening growl and stood in front of the body with stiff legs. The moment the guys lowered their guns, the dog stopped growling and relaxed a bit. He went over to the body and stuck his nose into her neck, letting out a little whine as he did it.

The body shivered and the guys raised their guns again to the body. The girl's hands raised slightly and she let out a quiet groan. We all took a step back from her, all of us immediately thinking that she was a Walker and her dog just didn't know it yet.

The girls arms raised some more and pushed the dog away, "Turtle you melon fucker." The girl said. "All I'm trying to do is sleep. God…" She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw us, "Holy fuck… what're you guys doin' with those guns? You guys lookin' for a gun fight? I got one too." She pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at us, "That's right! Bring it on bitches!"

Rick held up his hands, "We're not looking for a fight."

The other guys did the same as Rick and Shane said, "Now I think you should just put the gun down."

The girl looked angry and stood up, "Put the gun down? You guys started it!"

"We just thought you were a Walker." Glenn said, the panic very clear in his voice.

She looked at him, "Walker?" She dropped her gun to her side, "Fuck. Well I'm obviously not. What kinda fuckin' Walker carries a shotgun? Then you come along, tryin' to shoot me and shit!"

"Look, they're sorry-" I began, only to be cut off by her again.

"I don't think 'sorry' is gonna cut it. What if I came up to you while you were sleeping on the side of the road with a bunch of other twats then pointed a gun at your face? How would _you_ react?"

"Well… I guess I'd be pretty freaked out." I admitted.

"Ya well you know what they say! Don't fuck a wounded bear!"

I raised an eyebrow, "How… how does that have _anything_ to do with this situation?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I just heard Nathan say it from Misfits once."

I smiled, "I _love_ Misfits!"

She smiled too, the past now forgotten in her mind, "Oh my God so do I! Do you know, if the world didn't end and shit, that they were gonna get rid of Nathan in the third season?"

"WHAT? That's awful."

"I know eh?"

We were probably gonna continue talking about Misfits if Rick didn't have to ruin the moment by saying, "We should get back to camp. It's late and Walkers could be anywhere."

Shane nodded, "Ya we should get going."

The girl held out her hand to me, "My name is Elise MacManus. You can just call me Elle though."

I shook her hand, "I'm Mellisa Ryder. You can call me Mel I guess. And that's Glenn," I said, indicating to the, now calming down, Asian beside me.

He gave a small wave, "Hi."

"Hi." Elle said back politely.

Then I indicated to Shane and Rick, "And that's Shane and Rick," then I nodded to Dale, "And that's Dale."

When everyone finished their greetings, we left back for camp. "Oh ya!" Elle exclaimed, "And this is Turtle." She knelt down and stroked the Rottweiler's head. "He's as friendly as friendly can be. I haven't seen him be aggressive to anything since this one time this dude tried to mug me. He nearly bit his finger off. Funny as Hell!" She said, quietly laughing to herself as we continued onwards to camp.


	5. Deer

**Episode: Tell It To The Frogs ((Middle))**

**::The Next Morning ((Elle's POV))::**

I got to share a tent with Mel because everyone else was too fat. Turtle was allowed in too so it was pretty epic. It turned out Mel and I had a lot in common.

We both liked Mass Effect, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Bioshock, DeadMau5, Pokémon, Charlieissocoollike and a whole bunch of other things. It was just a never ending list.

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming about ice-cream and big, juicy steaks when I felt someone nudging me, "Elle. Wakie wakie~." Mel cooed.

I punched aimlessly in the air, "Nnnnno. Go away." I pouted.

"Dale said it's almost noon. No need to sleep the day away. Everyone needs to chip in. Even Rick's up."

"Pssshhh. Who cares?"

"The whole camp."

I lifted my head, "Really?"

She shook her head, "No not really. But still, come on. I can show you around camp. In the _daytime_."

I sat up and smiled, "Ooh gurl. In the _daytime_? I'll wake up then I guess."

She stood up and got out of the tent, "Okay cool."

As soon as she left, I buried my face back in my pillow and tried falling asleep again. It wasn't long before I heard Mel sing, "It was the heeaat of the moment~"

I laughed, remembering that one episode of Supernatural, "Okay fine! I'll wake up."

She shook her fist at me, "You better."

Then she left again. I didn't wanna wake up. I could've still used another five hours of sleep but whatever. There's zombies around.

Once I finished getting myself into some proper clothes, I got out of the tent and into the daylight. People were working and stuff and I felt quite out of place. I didn't know what to do since I was so new and everything. It would've been better if Turtle was with me but he was playing with Sophia and Carl so he wasn't going to be around me.

Mel ran up to me, "I would like to say 'I have something for you to do' but I don't. So… wanna go over to the lake?"

I tilted my head slightly to one side, "Lake? Water? Ya! Let's go!"

As I bounded away, I noticed something. They were taking apart the car Glenn stole. I stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to be supporting, "What're they doing?"

He looked as miserable as I felt about the poor car, "They're taking her apart. It's so…"

I nodded, "I understand. It's a terrible sight to see." I turned and began to leave but not before saying, "Stay strong Glenn. Don't let this break you."

Then I went on my merry way with Mel but we didn't get very far because a series of screams filled the air. Just because we didn't get very far, didn't mean we weren't far from camp. I looked to Mel, "Should we run back?"

She nodded, "Ya we should." So we sprinted back to camp, arriving, actually, pretty quickly. Carol, who was holding a crying Sophia, pointed towards the forest. Before we ran in, Mel and I grabbed the first blunt objects we saw and ran in.

Unfortunately, the guys already decapitated the head of the zombie before we got there. I frowned, "Now that's just unlucky."

"What is?" Jim asked.

I pointed to the zombie head, "You guys already killed the damn thing before we got here." I crossed my arms, "I was hopin' for a little action you know?"

No one really answered me, they just began talking about how "Walkers never come this far up the mountain" and any reasons why. My eyes moved from the zombie head to what it was eating. It was a deer with… arrows in its ass and in the ribcage. So either whoever was hunting it sucked at shooting or they were just a retard.

If you're trying to kill a deer, you don't shoot it in the ass. That makes it guaranteed the stupid thing will run away and running after deer is real shit. It sucks worse than trying to find some Twix bar during an apocalypse.

The sound of rustling leaves cut made everyone stop what they're doing and readied their weapons towards the sound but everyone stopped short when we saw a man with a crossbow walk through the bushes. From the way everyone acted when they saw him, I was guessing that they knew him.

"Son of a bitch!" He said as he walked to the deer, "That was _my_ deer!"

I leaned towards Mel and whispered, "Whossat?"

"He's Daryl. He's kind of a dick."

"Like, how much would you say?" I asked, as I watched him kick the dead body of the Walker that ate up his deer.

She shrugged, "I dunno. He's not _that_ bad. Mearl is worse."

I frowned, "Who?"

"I'll explain later."

He knelt down beside the deer, "I was tracking this deer for miles…"

I raised an eyebrow, "_You_ were the one who shot the deer?"

He nodded, frowning in frustration, "Ya. What about it?"

"_Why_ would you shoot the deer in the ass? Do you suck _that_ much at shooting?"

He stood up, "No! I didn't wanna drag his ass back here. And who are _you_ anyway?"

I smiled, "Oh that makes sense. And I'm-"

"Whatever." He knelt back down beside the deer, indicating to the area that was all mauled, "Whaddya think? Think we can cut around this, chewed up part here?"

"We could not risk that." Shane said.

I sighed, "Well, it's boring here now. I'm gonna go back to camp. See ya guys." I went back to camp and put down the weapon that I had in my hands. As I walked through camp, I saw Carl and Sophia who were definitely calmer than before but still kinda freaked out.

I walked up to them, "Hey little people. You feelin' okay?"

Carl nodded, not saying a word. Turtle bounded up from behind me and started trying to console both of them with his big, drippy tongue. It kind of worked. I smiled at them, "Well, stay excellent kids."

As I turned around and was about to walk away when I saw it, the most beautiful thing I've seen since undead people started to eat other people. A tiny ukulele was sitting a couple feet away in the RV, buried under a large pile of shit. I skipped over and picked it up, strumming a couple of notes on it.

Carl and Sophia looked at me, both of them looking quite intrigued in what I was doing. I strummed a bit more notes and started tuning it because some notes sounded a little odd. When it was all tuned, I smiled at them, "Wanna hear a song?"

They both smiled broadly at me, nodding happily. I positioned my fingers and started playing and singing.

**Song:**

_Happiness, hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with a drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

_And I never wanted anything from you_

_Except everything you had_

_And what was left after that too. oh._

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back_

_Struck from a great height_

_By someone who should know better than that_

_The dog days are-_

I stopped suddenly when I heard some yelling. When I looked over, I saw Daryl looking angry at Rick and yelling, quite loudly, at him. I gave Sophia and Carl the ukulele, "Here. Play with this." Then I walked over and stood beside Mel, "What's up?"

"Rick just told Daryl that we left Mearl behind."

With my arms crossed, I turned my entire body towards her, "Okay, you _gotta_ tell me who this Mearl guy is. And how you 'left' him."

"Well, Mearl was being a dick so Rick handcuffed him to the roof of the building we were in and we kinda forgot him there. And Mearl is Daryl's brother."

I nodded, "Oh okay." It took me a moment before saying, "Wait. You _left_ him _handcuffed_ to a _roof_?"

She shrugged, "Well… you weren't there. You don't know what was going on. And you don't know how big of a cunt Mearl is. I mean, he makes Daryl look like a fucking girl scout."

We turned our attention back to the argument and saw Daryl being pinned in a neck hold by Shane and Rick was talking sternly to him. We came in right at the end of his speech and had just enough time to see Daryl agree to something.

"What I did was not on a whim." Rick said. "Your brother, does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog said, taking the blame. "I had the key. I dropped it."

Daryl did not look satisfied with the answer. "And you couldn't pick it up?"

"I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl stood up, looking more collected than before, "If it's supposed to make me feel better it don't."

"Maybe this will." T-Dog offered. "I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock."

"That's _gotta_ count for somethin'." Rick added, trying to be supportive and helpful to T-Dog.

Daryl didn't look very forgiving and rubbed his eye before saying, "To Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is. So's I can go get him."

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori asked, staring at Rick with "the Look".

I smirked and leaned towards Mel, "Ooh he's gonna get it tonight." I whispered to her, barely able to contain my snickering.

Mel smiled, biting her lip ever so slightly to stop herself from laughing, "He _so_ is."

Rick paused before nodding, "I'm going back."

Lori left into the RV, obviously not happy with her husband's choice. Everyone just seemed to split up a little after that.

Since there was no more action, I went back to me and Mel's tent to go rummage through my crap. I was looking for something in particular. I was looking for my bear Jack. I can't sleep without him though last night, I was so tired, I didn't look for him in my bag and just went to bed. But tonight, it'd be different.

Mel came in while I was frantically pulling everything out of my duffle bag, trying to find Jack. "Okay… what's up bro?" She asked.

I looked up at her with panic stricken eyes, "I CAN'T FIND JACK!"

She looked confused, "Who's Jack?"

"MY STUFFED BEAR! MY JACK! I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

She knelt down in front of me, "Calm down Elle. Where did you see him last?"

I tried calming down and thinking about where he was the last time I saw him. When I found out where he was, I felt like punching myself. I sighed, "On my bed… at my apartment…"

She stared at me for a moment, "On your bed? At your apartment? In Atlanta?"

I nodded, "Ya…"

There was a moment of silence before she said, "Well Elle. Looks like you've gotta go back."

"To Atlanta?"

She nodded, "Ya. With Rick. He said he was going back. Just go with him."

"You think I should?" I asked, a little apprehensive to the idea.

"Ya man." She said encouragingly.

I shrugged, "Ya alroit."


End file.
